An Ordinary Life
by CharmedGirl92
Summary: What was Dia Walker's life like before she came to Mystic Falls? What happened the day Katherine saved her from the apartment fire and then after? Prequel to "Jar of Hearts", "Cosmic Love", and "Blinding". Oneshot


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

Halloween, 1995

Katherine smirked at her reflection in the elevator. She loved surprises especially when she was the one surprising. Addison and Stuart Walker had no clue she was coming. All the running she had been doing lately had exhausted her. She met a couple of close calls recently with some of Klaus's servants. She prayed that they didn't follow her to New York and that no harm would come to Addy, Stuart, or their three year old daughter Lydia.

Katherine thought back to the time when she had met Addison and Stuart. Katherine had spent centuries keeping track of the Vladiou line because of Marina, whom she considered a close friend. She later learned of Marina's fate and how she died in childbirth and eventually the child she had died a few days later ending her line. Katherine stopped her search until she met Lydia Delemare when she was in Mystic Falls, Virginia in 1864. Katherine never got the chance to tell Lydia of her lineage, as she was too preoccupied with the Salvatore brothers. After escaping Mystic Falls and faking her death, she kept tabs on the Delamare family, even learning that Lydia was pregnant by John Walker. Lydia gave birth to a daughter. After two months Lydia was killed by Damon Salvatore in his bloodlust. Few knew of Lydia's daughter and John unable to care for her gave the baby to a family friend. However she came into contact with Lucy St. Claire, Lydia's nurse and second guardian who was also a vampire. Lucy who had thought of Lydia as a second daughter went with the child and kept watch over the family lineage until the child grew up. Lucy and Katherine kept track of the Walker line. The possible signs of a doppelganger began when Stuart was born. Stuart bore a striking resemblance to the original Lydia's father. Lucy found Katherine in Italy and told her of the suspicions, but nothing was for sure. Stuart came into his power when he was sixteen and learned the truth about Lucy and Katherine being vampires. Stuart went off to college where he met Addison Fleming. Addison bore a resemblance to the original Lydia's mother and learned that Addison's mother's maiden name was Delamare. She was not a true gypsy as Stuart was, but she had some gypsy blood in her. Lucy knew if she and Stuart were to have a child there was a large chance she would look like Lydia. Lucy contacted Katherine and introduced her to Addison.

The two hit it off and quickly became friends. Eventually things became serious with Addison and Stuart and he decided to tell Addy about vampires and how he was a gypsy. Needless to say she didn't take the news very well. After several days apart, Addy came around and told Stuart she accepted it and they would get through it. The couple did get through it and decided to get married however Addy's parents were not supportive believing that their daughter could do better than Stuart. Addy quickly made the decision to legally change her name to her mother's maiden name Delamare and the two were married. The two relocated to New York and got jobs at museums. Addy discovered she was pregnant a year later and nine months later their daughter was born. They decided to name her Lydia with protests from both Lucy and Katherine knowing that she would look like Lydia. It was Katherine who came up with the nickname of Dia. A petname she used whenever she around her to create differences between the original Lydia and Dia. She made it a point to visit as often as she could. It was her fifth time visiting this year and she decided to surprise them all. She walked to the door of their apartment and rang the doorbell. After a few moments the door opened and a man wearing a young sleeved collared suit and black pants appeared. He frowned confused then smiled.

"Katherine" he exclaimed hugging her.

"Hello Stuart" she said returning the hug.

"We didn't know you were coming" he said pulling away. "When did you get here?"

"Oh just today" she replied. "I thought I'd stop by and surprise you all."

"Well I'm glad you did" Stuart said motioning for her to enter the apartment. It was a large apartment filled with books and toys scattered on the floor.

"Hey Addy" Stuart called out. "Addy look who I found on the doorstep." A young woman with long brown hair and olive skin appeared a few seconds later.

"Katherine!" she exclaimed running over to her and hugging her.

"I'm so glad you're here" Addy smiled. "And happy Halloween!"

"Happy Halloween to you too" Katherine replied.

"Addy, Lydia's up from her nap" a women with raven black hair and green eyes appeared from a bedroom. She stopped and looked at Katherine with wide eyes.

"Why Katherine Pierce, what brings you to our neck of the woods?" she smirked.

"I thought I would just surprise everyone Lucy" Katherine said. Lucy nodded and smiled and walked over and hugged Katherine.

"It's so good to see you" Lucy spoke.

"As you" Katherine replied.

"Well I better go get Lydia up and in her costume" Addy spoke. "I'll be back."

"You going to take Lydia out for trick or treating tonight?" Katherine asked.

"Lucy is" Stuart replied. "Addy and I got called into work for some Halloween gala the museum's hosting."

"You should come with" Lucy suggested. "Lydia loves you and it will give us time to catch up."

"Sounds great" Katherine nodded.

"Oh there's my little angel" Stuart said. Katherine turned to see Addy walking out of the bedroom carrying a three year old with long curly hair dressed as a bumblebee.

"No angel" the three year old said. "Bumblebee"

"Very good" Addy laughed. "And what noise do bumblebees make?"

"Buzz" Lydia laughed. Addy walked over to Katherine.

"Lydia do you remember Aunt Katherine?" Addy asked her. "She was here for your birthday." Lydia smiled and reached out for Katherine.

"I guess she does" Katherine smiled taking hold of Lydia. "Hi cutie. You're getting so big."

"Big girl now" Lydia said.

"Very big girl" Katherine smiled.

"Lydia would you like Katherine to go trick or treating with us?" Lucy asked her.

"Yes!" Lydia exclaimed. She put her arms around Katherine's neck and hugged the vampire tightly.

* * *

After Katherine and Lucy brought Dia back from trick or treating. Katherine was the one who was put with the task of putting Lydia to bed.

"C'mon Dia" Katherine said picking the three year old up and putting her in her bed. "Time to sleep."

"Auntie Katherine how long are you staying?" Dia looked up at her.

"I'm not sure yet sweetheart" Katherine smiled.

"Can you stay forever?" Dia pleaded.

"Forever is a long time Dia " Katherine smiled sadly.

"I love you Auntie Katherine" Dia said yawning.

"I love you too" Katherine whispered kissing Lydia's forehead. "Goodnight." Katherine walked out of the room and out to the balcony of the apartment. There was Lucy opening a bottle of wine. Katherine sat down in one of the chairs and sighed.

"So how are things with you" Lucy asked as she poured some wine into Katherine's glass. "Still evading Klaus I would assume?"

"You know me far too well Lucy" Katherine replied smirking. "I've been off the radar for months so none of Klaus's associates know where I am."

"That's wonderful to hear" Lucy said. "I'm just worried one day that they'll find you and that lead them straight to…."

"Dia" Katherine finished. "They won't ever find her Lucy. Few even knew that the original Lydia had a child before she died."

"Killed" Lucy corrected her. "By one of your former lovers. The infamous Damon Salvatore. Whatever happened to him?"

"Oh he's around" Katherine smiled. "But I keep tabs on his brother opposed to him."

"Stefan Salvatore, one of your very few weaknesses and he still believes you dead" Lucy said taking a sip of her wine. "I've been meaning to ask you who was Klaus planning on using as a gypsy for the sun and the moon ritual when he was going to sacrifice you?"

Katherine looked at Lucy in silence. She was talking about Marina. If there was one secret she had kept from Lucy, Addison, and Stuart it was about Marina.

"I don't know" Katherine spoke. "I don't remember ever meeting her, but I do remember that Elijah was very fond of her." That was partially the truth. Elijah was very fond of Marina, even in love with her.

"Elijah" Lucy smirked. "I heard he was always quite handsome."

"He was, but he could be terrifying. He would have done anything for that gypsy I heard" Katherine explained taking a sip of wine.

"Well I just want Lydia as far away from any of this as well as Addy and Stuart. The last thing this family needs is Klaus coming after their only daughter and being used in some ancient sacrifice" Lucy said sternly. "And they need to stay clear of Mystic Falls and the Salvatore brothers."

"I agree" Katherine nodded. "You know I want nothing more than Dia to have a normal human life."

"Normal yes, human not so much" Lucy replied.

"Has she shown any signs of her powers yet?" Katherine asked.

"Stuart says that he didn't come into his powers till he was sixteen, so they're assuming for now that it will be the same case with Lydia" Lucy explained.

"That's good" Katherine said. "She'll have a normal childhood at least."

Lucy sat quietly for a few moments fiddling with her glass. Katherine knew she was still worried.

"You're still worried though. That Klaus will find her" she stated.

"I'll always be worried. I've been protecting this family for two centuries. Klaus is a threat to Lydia." Lucy explained.

"I know Lucy" Katherine snapped. "You don't need to tell me how dangerous Klaus is."

"I just don't want what happened to you happen to Lydia" Lucy said.

"It won't" Katherine said. "I'm going to go check on her." Katherine got up and walked back into the house to Dia's room. She quietly opened the door to the room and walked in. Lydia was sound asleep. She sat on the bed and looked at the sleeping girl.

"You're a special girl Lydia Walker" Katherine whispered. "You're going to do a lot of great things. I only hope that you won't have to experience certain things. I hope you won't meet Damon. He'll either be the best or worst thing that will ever happen to you if he meets you. I fear it will be the worst though. In a way I hope you'll meet Elijah. You're so much like Marina. He was so in love with her and she's the one true person I considered a friend. You're a good person Dia I just hope life is as good to you as you are to others." She kissed Lydia's forehead and silently exited the bedroom. She walked out to the living room to see both Addy and Stuart walking through the door.

"Welcome back" Katherine smiled.

"How was she?" Addy asked. "I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"Of course not" Katherine replied. "She was an angel."

"How long do you think you'll be in town for Katherine?" Stuart asked.

"Few days tops I think" she replied.

"Well you're more than welcome to stay here with us. Lydia loves when you visit. She just adores you." Addy smiled.

"Oooh looks like I have competition" Lucy joked walking into the living room.

"Oh please" Katherine rolled her eyes. "I actually have a place in the city I keep so I'll be staying there, but I'll be sure to stop by."

"Come by tomorrow morning" Stuart suggested. "We're both off of work and Lydia won't be going to daycare."

"I'll stop by then" Katherine nodded. "I need to be heading out. I'll see you all tomorrow."

* * *

Katherine walked down the street to the apartment she owned. She thought back to the discussion she and Lucy had earlier regarding Lydia and Klaus. She wondered to herself if she should tell Lucy about Dia's connection to Marina. The knowledge could either protect her or put her in more danger. Especially if Elijah or Klaus heard that there was a Vladiou doppelganger. The original Lydia was a reincarnation of Marina. Stuart and Addy's daughter, someone Katherine cared about more than anything was a doppelganger of both women. It made her a target. It made her powerful. Even more powerful than the original Lydia. Katherine sighed as she walked up to her door and unlocked it. She suddenly got a strange feeling. She turned around and saw people, drunk, walking down the street, however off in the distance she could have swore she saw a familiar face. Not just any face, but Elijah. She quickly blinked and no one was there. She let out a sigh of relief. All the talk of Elijah and Klaus had spooked her. She quickly walked inside the building and locked the door.

* * *

The next day Katherine walked up the stairs on her way to Addy and Stuart's apartment. As she was walking over to the door she stopped. She didn't hear any noise from the inside like she usually did. She then looked down, as she smelled something. It was smoke and it was coming from the inside. She tried to open the door, but it was looked. She kicked down the door and ran inside and found the apartment on fire.

"Addison! Stuart!" Katherine called out. She looked around and then saw their dead bodies. There were bite marks on their necks. Only the work of a vampire could have done that. She rushed over to both of them, but it was too late. She couldn't feed them her blood as it would have had to be in Stuart's system for at least 24 hours and from the looks of it Addy had been dead for a while. There was nothing she could do. She looked around desperately looking for Dia. The flames were getting larger and hotter.

"Dia!" she yelled. From a distance she could hear crying. It was coming from Dia's bedroom. She quickly rushed in and knocked the door down. She looked and saw a crying Dia under the bed.

"It's okay Dia" Katherine said pulling her out from the bed.

"Where is mommy and daddy" the three year old whimpered.

"Dia I need you to close your eyes and hold on tight" Katherine told her. She did as she was told and Katherine ran and jumped through the window and landing in an ally. A few seconds later there was a loud blast from the apartment. Katherine let out a sigh of relief. Dia was still clutching her.

"Katherine!"

Katherine turned around and saw Lucy running towards her.

"Lucy!" Katherine exclaimed.

"What happened?" Lucy demanded.

"I don't know. There was a fire and…" Katherine stopped.

"Oh no" Lucy whispered. She looked at Dia.

"Hi sweet girl" she smiled sadly. "The cops are here."

"Here take her" Katherine said handing Dia to Lucy. "I'm going to compel them. I'll be back." Katherine walked out to deal with the police and firemen. Lucy held Dia close pacing back in forth. She stopped and felt someone watching her. She turned to see a man in a suit staring at her. He was tall and had dark brown hair. She looked at him confused. She began to walk towards him as he walked away and disappeared. When she got to the street he had vanished.

* * *

"She's finally asleep" Katherine said emerging from her bedroom back at her apartment.

"How's she's doing?" Lucy asked her.

"I don't think she still fully understands what happened, but she will in time. How are you?" Katherine asked sitting beside her.

"I should have been there" Lucy ran her hands through her hair. "I felt like if I was there I could have stopped whoever did this."

"You shouldn't blame yourself" Katherine told her. "None of us could have predicted that this could have happened."

"Are you positive it was vampires?" Lucy looked at her.

"There were bite marks and it smelled like there were other vampires" Katherine told her once more.

"You don't think it was Klaus do you?" Lucy asked.

"If it was Klaus I wouldn't be here. If he knew where I was he wouldn't have gone after Stuart and Addy just yet. He would have come straight to me and if I ran he would have found the people I was close to" Katherine explained.

"You're right probably" Lucy nodded. "Now the main thing we need to do is worry about Lydia. What to do with her."

"I wanted to talk to you about that" Katherine began. "I want to take her. I want to raise her. Keep her in New York though."

"Katherine as much as I want to, I can't let you do that" Lucy sighed.

"Why not?" Katherine frowned.

"Lydia needs someone who's not on the run from an original vampire. What happens if Klaus discovers you're alive? Are you just going to pack up everything and Lydia and just keep running? That's no way to raise a child Katherine and deep down you know it."

"You're right. I have no business raising her" Katherine sighed.

"I'll do it" Lucy said. "I'll raise her here in New York and you're welcome to visit as much as you want to. Just because I don't think it's right that you raise her doesn't mean I don't want you apart of her life."

"Then it's settled" Katherine nodded. "Let's give her an ordinary life as much as possible."

* * *

May 2, 2005

It had been ten years since Addy and Stuart's death. Lucy had raised Dia with help from Katherine, however Katherine did listen to Lucy's advice and keep her distance occasionally, but still made time for visiting Dia. She grew up a semi-normal childhood. Lucy and Katherine decided to tell Dia about vampires when she turned six and it was a surprise to them both of how well she took it. They explained to her about everything, the feeding, the compulsion, but nothing regarding the original Lydia, her gypsy heritage, or anything regarding Klaus. However, they knew that one day she would need to be told, still Katherine was fearful for the day Klaus or one of his associates would find her.

"You need to stop being paranoid Katherine" Lucy told her. Katherine had just arrived in New York after hearing rumors that someone was asking questions about her.

"What if it's Klaus?" Katherine argued.

"Klaus thinks your dead. You faked your own death" Lucy told her.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean someone can find out that I didn't" Katherine said. "And that could lead them straight to you and Dia. In a way I wish Dia didn't know I existed."

Lucy stared at her friend in shock. "Are you insinuating what I think you are?"

"Like you haven't thought about it" Katherine said.

"We promised her when we told her about everything that we would never use compulsion on her" Lucy replied.

"I know, but you don't have to be involved in this" Katherine said. "You'll keep your promise, but I'm going to break mine to keep her safe. The less she knows about me the safer she'll be."

"Katherine you don't have to do this" Lucy sighed.

"Yes I do and deep down you know I have to as well" Katherine looked at her.

Lucy sighed and stood quiet for a moment then nodded.

"She's outside" Lucy said quietly. Katherine nodded and went towards the balcony. Outside was Dia planting some flowers in a flowerpot. She looked up and saw Katherine.

"Aunt Katherine!" she smiled. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"I thought I would drop in and say hi" Katherine said walking over to her and sitting beside her. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too" Dia smiled.

"You know I love you very much" Katherine spoke. "And you know I would never do anything to put you in harms way."

"You're scaring me" Dia frowned.

"I made you a promise once" Katherine began. "I'm going to have to break that promise to protect you and I am so sorry, but know I love you very much."

"What are you talking about?" Dia asked. Katherine held back her tears and looked into Dia's eyes.

"You're going to forget everything about me. You're going to forget about how I saved you from the fire ten years ago. You're only going to remember that Lucy and Lucy alone raised you. You won't remember me at all. I never existed." By now Katherine had tears running down her cheeks. Katherine got up and walked back in the apartment. She wiped her tears away and looked at Lucy.

"It's done" she said before she was gone in a flash.

* * *

July 23, 2009

Katherine sat at a local bar in California. She sighed as she drank her wine. Tomorrow was Dia's seventeenth birthday and she couldn't be there. Another birthday she had to miss for Dia's own protection. Not a day went by when she thought of the day she had to compel Dia five years ago. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the woman that sat next to her.

"Martini. Dry" she told the bartender. She looked over at Katherine and raised an eyebrow.

"Why the long face?" she asked. "Rough day?"

Katherine looked up at the woman. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She knew she was a vampire and by the look on her face she knew Katherine was one as well.

"Rough century you could say" Katherine took a sip of her wine. "Humanity always gets the best of us."

"Oh I know what you mean. That damn switch just isn't permanent" the blonde laughed. "I'm Selene."

"Kathy" Katherine told her. "What brings you here?"

"Just passing through" Selene replied. "I'm on my way to New York. What about you?"

"I live here" Katherine replied. "New York. A place where the blood is good."

"Oh it is indeed" Selene laughed.

"So are you going for business or pleasure?" Katherine asked.

"Bit of both" Selene replied curiously. Katherine felt she was hiding something and she was determined to find out what it was.

"Let me get you another drink. Something stronger for your trip" Katherine smiled.

* * *

Selene and Katherine slammed more shot glasses down on the table to add to their pile of empty glasses.

"I can't remember when I've had this much fun" Selene sighed.

"You don't have fun much?" Katherine frowned.

"I'm working nonstop" Selene replied. "My boss can be a real ass."

"What do you do?" Katherine asked.

"I'm a researcher and acquirer. I find out things and report back to my boss and sometimes I have to bring people that I find" Selene explained.

"So is that why you're heading to New York?" Katherine asked.

Selene eyed her closely before laughing. "You know Kathy. I like you. You have spunk. I'm going to let you in on a little secret. You can keep a secret can you?"

"Of course. My lips are sealed" Katherine nodded eagerly. On the inside she was grinning. Finally she was getting somewhere.

"My boss. He's a pretty old vamp. Like original vampire old" Selene explained. "He's been wanting me to look into that ancient sun and the moon curse. Heard of it?"

"Yes I think I have" Katherine replied.

"Well you need a vampire, a werewolf, a doppelganger, and a gypsy" Selene continued. "The doppelganger's line apparently has ended, but I think I've found the gypsy. It's a powerful too and the one my boss has been after. She's in New York. I'm going to find her and bring her to Klaus, my boss."

Katherine silently froze. Klaus. Klaus knew about the gypsy. She prayed it wasn't Dia.

"The gypsy's name is Lydia Walker and she has a connection to a gypsy with a similar name. I don't know why he just wants the gypsy. He can't do anything else. The last doppelganger, Katerina Petrova, her name was I believe was turned into a vampire and he's hasn't been able to track her down" Selene finished.

"Wow" Katherine finally spoke. "That's quite the job."

"It's never boring that's for sure" Selene nodded. "Well I have a plane to catch. It was nice meeting you Kathy. I'll look you up next time I'm in town" Selene smiled.

"Most definitely" Katherine replied. She watched as Selene got up put money on the table and left the bar.

* * *

Selene walked out to her car. She thought she heard footsteps, but turned around and saw no one. She walked over to her car and pulled out her keys. When she looked up she saw Katherine staring at her from the window.

"Oh my god Kathy" Selene gasped. "You scared the hell out of me."

"You might not be very old to be aware of your surroundings. How old are you Selene?" Katherine said darkly.

"I'm only 37" Selene frowned. "Is everything alright."

"Sorry Selene, but I can't let you get on that plane" Katherine glared as her face began to change.

"Kathy…..Katherine…..Katerina…..Petrova" Selene sneered.

"The one and only bitch" Katherine growled before lunging at Selene. She grabbed her neck and slammed her against the car.

"Who else knows about Lydia" Katherine demanded. "Tell me!"

"No one. I haven't reported it" Selene gasped. "You can't protect her forever you know. Someone else will come around and learn about her."

"Well until then, I'm going to protect her" Katherine snapped. "Goodbye Selene." She then ripped out Selene's heart and let the body fall to the ground. She knew she had to get Dia and Lucy out of New York and fast.

* * *

July 25, 2009

Elijah walked down the busy streets of New York. It was always one of his favorite cities throughout his existence. His plan was to stay for only a few days as he heard a rumor of his brother Klaus's whereabouts and something revolving the sun and the moon curse. He decided to stop at a coffee stand needing some caffeine. It helped him with the blood lust. He walked over to a coffee stand he had always passed numerous times and stopped on occasion.

"What can I get you?" the owner asked.

"Black coffee with cream" Elijah replied. The man took his money and began to get Elijah's coffee. As he did Elijah picked up a paper and began to read it not paying attention to the young girl who just approached the stand.

"And there's the birthday girl" the owner smiled. "Happy birthday honey."

"Thanks Louie" the girl replied. Louie put the coffee beside Elijah and he picked it up and walked away from the cart. He walked down the street and stopped to look at his watch for the time when he felt a tap on his should. He turned to see a young girl probably in her teen years with brown hair wearing a sundress and sunglasses.

"You forgot your change mister" the girl said. Elijah stared at her for a moment. Elijah knew that voice. It sounded like Marina, but it was impossible. Marina was dead. The line ended. He took the change from the girl's hand.

"Thank you" he spoke.

"No problem" the girl smiled. "Have a nice day."

"You as well" Elijah nodded. "And happy birthday."

"Thanks" the girl said before walking back down the street.

* * *

Lucy quickly rushed through the apartment quickly cleaning for Dia's birthday party she had planned. The girl had no clue what so ever. Sending her out to do numerous errands gave her enough time to be able to get the place cleaned. She heard a knock on the door. She stopped and sighed and looked at the clock. It was too early for food and guests to arrive. She walked to the door and opened it. Outside stood a man with sandy blonde hair.

"Lucy St. Claire?" he asked with a British accent.

"Yes" Lucy frowned. "Can I help you?"

"Yes actually you can" the man smiled entering. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Klaus. Perhaps you've heard of me."

Lucy stood frozen before attempting to rush out the door. Klaus grabbed her and slammed her up against the kitchen wall.

"So you have heard of me" he smirked. "Fantastic. Now you're going to stay here and not move." Klaus stared into her eyes. He backed away as Lucy stood still against the wall. Klaus walked around the living room as Lucy watched him.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked shakily.

"We have a mutual friend in common" Klaus smiled. He stopped at the coffee table and picked up a picture of Dia and Lucy together.

"You might remember her. Lydia Walker, 1864, bears a striking resemblance to the girl you're raising now. Even has the same name" Klaus showed the picture to Lucy.

"That's impossible. Lydia was killed by…."

"Damon Salvatore, yes I know" Klaus smirked. "She told me. Now I'll tell you why I'm here. See, I've heard rumors that there was a descendent of the Vladiou line here in New York. Imagine my surprise when I learn this gypsy looks exactly like Lydia Walker from 1864."

"Vladiou?" Lucy frowned.

"Oh you don't know?" Klaus asked. "Well no matter. Anyway the Lydia Walker you once knew wants her powers back. So he's what we're going to do. You're going to help me help her."

"Never" Lucy sneered.

"Well you're not going to have much of a choice of that" Klaus rushed over to and grabbed her neck.

"You're going to give, oh what do you call her? Dia is it?" Klaus looked at Lucy. She nodded. Klaus stared into Lucy's eyes.

"You're going to give Dia, this lovely little necklace" Klaus held up what Lucy recognized to be the original Lydia's silver locket. "Tell her it's a birthday present. This locket will trigger memories from the original's Lydia's past. Eventually you'll tell Dia everything. However you're going to tell her that she's a gypsy and that she's the reincarnation of Lydia Walker from 1864 not the doppelganger. We have to keep this secret between us. Dia will eventually become possessed by the original Lydia and kill her, but you're going to tell Dia that Lydia is trying to come back for a reason and needs to take over her body. Lydia will kill Dia thus releasing the powers. Do you understand?"

"I understand" Lucy replied in a monotone. "When do I tell her about being a gypsy?"

"You will know when the time is right" Klaus replied. "Now you will not remember me being here or this conversation. Only what you must do. I'll be in touch." Lucy closed her eyes and opened them and frowned when she noticed she was in the kitchen, wondering how she got there.

* * *

Dia walked down the street after completing errand after errand for Lucy on her list. She sighed to herself. Having to do things on her birthday. She didn't mind doing things for Lucy, but on her birthday of all days, it seemed strange. She walked to the apartment building to drop off some of the things that Lucy needed immediately. She stopped and placed some bags on the ground while she got her keys out of her purse.

"Hello Dia" she heard a voice say. She looked up and saw a woman staring at her.

"Do I know you?" Dia asked confused. The woman seemed familiar, but she didn't know from where.

"You did once" the woman said walking closer. She looked directly into Dia's eyes.

"Remember me sweet girl" she said. Dia closed her eyes for a moment then opened them again.

"Aunt Katherine?" Dia frowned.

"Hi Dia and happy birthday" Katherine smiled.

"Katherine what happened? I don't understand. Where have you been? Did…did you and Lucy compel me?" she asked.

"We had to. Dia….there are things you don't know. That I never told you. That Lucy and I both kept from you. We compelled you to keep you safe" Katherine explained.

"But why are you here now?" Dia asked.

"You're in danger" Katherine replied. "You and Lucy need to leave New York as soon as possible."

"Why? Why am I in danger? I can't just leave" Dia protested.

"I know" Katherine said sadly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I have to do this again." She looked directly into Dia's eyes.

"You won't remember this but in a few days, Lucy will come home to tell you the publishing company has transferred her to Richmond, Virginia. As soon as you find out, you'll go to your room and open the old maple wood trunk in your room. You'll coincidently find the false bottom and find some papers and other things regarding Mystic Falls. You'll suggest to Lucy that you live there. I'm sure she won't be happy, but she'll give in I know she will. I wish you could remember me sweet girl, but the less you know the safer you'll be" Katherine said with a tear running down her face. "Forget we met, forget me Dia." Dia closed her eyes and Katherine rushed off.

* * *

Dia walked back into the apartment with the bags on her arms to find Lucy sitting on the couch with a book.

"I'm not done just yet, but I thought I'd drop them off and finish everything since I have two arms" Dia said.

"Oh that's fine" Lucy replied getting up and picking up a wrapped box from the table. "Here's an early birthday present."

"You didn't have to" Dia looked at her taking the box.

"You only turn seventeen once" Lucy told her. Dia unwrapped the box and opened it to reveal a oval shaped silver locket with black lines on it and small diamond in the middle.

"Lucy it's beautiful" Dia smiled. "Thank you." She hugged Lucy tightly.

"I thought you could wear it to dinner tonight" Lucy said.

"Just to dinner? Knowing me I'll probably never take it off" Dia laughed. "It looks really old. Where did you get it?"

"It's just something I acquired over the years" Lucy replied.

"Well I love it" Dia told her.

* * *

July 27,2009

Two days after her birthday, Dia sat on the window couch of her room reading, exhausted. For the past two nights she hadn't slept, plagued with dreams of some unknown place. She was overcome with exhaustion so much, she didn't even hear Lucy walk into the apartment.

"Dia I need to talk to you" Lucy said walking into her room. Dia gasped and jumped.

"What's got you spooked?" Lucy frowned.

"I'm sorry I'm just tired, I haven't slept well the past two nights" Dia replied.

"Oh everything alright?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Yeah. What's up with you?" Dia asked.

"My company has transferred me to Virginia. I'm sorry, but we're going to have to move. I tried everything, went to the top of the company and tried to compel him, but apparently it's necessary and they want me because…."

"You're the best" Dia smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry hun" Lucy kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay. I like Virginia. Isn't that where dad met mom?" Dia asked.

"At UVA they did" Lucy smiled.

"When are we leaving?" Dia asked. "Luchi's going to be pissed you know."

"Language and so is Adela" Lucy said. "We need to find somewhere to leave first. I'm not a fan of Richmond. Too many memories. I still shudder every time I think of it. Richmond. Not a fun place. I'll compile a list and you can to of places near and we'll make our decision." Lucy said. "Deal kiddo?"

"Deal" Dia nodded. Lucy smiled and walked out of the room leaving Dia to her thoughts. She felt a little cold, so she got up and walked over to the maple wood trunk in front of her bed and opened it and went through the trunk to find her favorite blanket. As she searched, she felt the bottom of the trunk moved. She frowned and threw out everything. The bottom of the trunk was a false bottom. She moved the wood to the side. At the bottom were papers, old papers most likely dating back to Civil War era. She looked through the papers. There were newspaper clippings, letters to Lucy from some of her friends, and various documents. One name connected everything though. A town more specifically. Mystic Falls, Virginia. Dia leaned against the trunk and then realized something. The dreams about towns she was having. They were about Mystic Falls. For whatever reason, she felt drawn to it. That's where she and Lucy needed to go to.

* * *

August 1, 2009

"I still don't understand why we can't move there" Dia argued. She and Lucy were having another disagreement regarding the possibility of moving to Mystic Falls.

"It's a small town, close to Richmond, it's quaint. You like small towns" Dia continued.

"Lydia we are not moving there!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I don't understand why. I'll drop it if you give me a solid answer" Dia glared. "What don't I know?"

"Nothing" Lucy huffed. "We're just not moving there. Look I need to go clean out my office. We'll talk more about this when I get back. We just can't move there"

"But why?" Dia asked.

"Sometimes there are things that people can't just explain" Lucy replied. She kissed Dia's head, grabbed her bag, and left the apartment.

She quickly walked outside and noticed a man standing in front of the alley.

"Hello Lucy" he said rushing up to her. "Remember me." She quickly blinked and knew who was standing in front of her. Klaus.

"So has our gypsy begun to remember things yet? Any new developments I should be aware of" Klaus compelled.

"My company has transferred me to Richmond" Lucy said in monotone. "Dia is starting to have the dreams. She wants to move to Mystic Falls, Virginia. She's dreaming about it."

"Well that's quite interesting" Klaus smiled. "Do you want to move to Mystic Falls?"

"No too many bad memories" Lucy said.

"Well here's what we're going to do" Klaus sneered. "You're going to agree to move. After a few days, you're going to leave Dia and report back to me. We'll decide where we go from there. Do you understand?"

"I understand" Lucy said.

"Good because if this fails, I want you to kill Dia yourself" Klaus growled. "Now it's time for you to remember only what you need to."

* * *

Lucy walked back into the apartment carrying a box of her things from the office. Dia was in the kitchen making herself some coffee.

"Got everything?" she asked.

"Yep" Lucy nodded. "Look Dia, I'm sorry about before. I was too quick to judge and I've been doing some thinking."

"What are you saying?" Dia smiled.

"Pack your things, we're moving to Mystic Falls."

**There you have it! As promised. Hope you all enjoyed it and hope this makes something a little bit clearer now. As promised I'm going to reveal the title of the next installment of my series. It will be called "Only if For a Night". I'm so looking forward to writing it. I do I have some bits planned as of now. I know all of you are dying for it to be October to see what happens in the show and in my story. Thank you all for the continued to support you've been giving me and please review to let me know what you thought of this and any ideas you think I could do to pass the time until October. Also if someone would like to either make covers for all these stories or would like to explain to me how to make one and give me ideas of what to do, leave it in the review or PM me! Until next time! Read and review!**


End file.
